Additional refinements in the NIH opiate total synthesis (previously reported) have been incorporated which now render the total synthesis of either enantiomer of codeine, morphine and thebaine possible in about 25% overall yield from m-methoxyphenethylamine with only 6-8 isolated intermediates. These results now provide, for the first time, a commercial source of medical opiates which is independent of the opium poppy. A number of important (+)-enantiomers such as (+)-codeine, (+)-thebaine, (+)-oxymorphone, (+)-naltrexone and (+)-naloxone have now been synthesized in multigram amounts for pharmacological and biochemical investigation.